Soul and Love
by Isabella-57
Summary: Fred est dans l'au-delà alors que sa place est parmi les vivants. Seule Hermione peut l'aider à regagner leur monde. S'il choisit de rester, alors elle devra rester avec lui...OS


**_Voici mon deuxième OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

 ** _Disclamer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, mais l'OS est de moi_**

 ** _Isabella-57_**

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Les ténèbres régnaient, l'entourant comme une étreinte rassurante mais vide.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi je ne vois rien ? Où suis-je ?_

Ces trois questions demeuraient sans réponses.

 _\- Je dois me souvenir, pensa-t-elle._

Elle ferma les yeux…

…puis tout lui revint.

La guerre faisait rage, Harry se battait contre Voldemort.

Percy Weasley pleurait et avait annoncé la mort de Fred.

Fred ...

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

 _\- Aidez-moi à retrouver Fred ! pensa-t-elle._

C'était un endroit rassurant et chaleureux, baigné dans l'amour et le bien-être, il était serein, détendu, un sourire rieur se dessinait sur son beau visage.

\- Fred, entendit-il au loin, comme un murmure.

\- Hermione ?! demanda-t-il perplexe.

Il sentit une bourrasque de vent glacé lui fouetter le visage, faire voler ses cheveux roux.

Puis tout redevint calme.

\- Fred ? l'appela une voix douce.

Il se retourna et la vit. Ses yeux marron brillaient et un petit sourire se dessinait son visage angélique.

\- Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas…, bégaya-t-il.

\- Tu ne l'es pas non plus Fred, annonça-t-elle. Je suis là pour te ramener.

\- Et si je ne veux pas que tu me ramènes ? la défia-t-il.

\- Nous resterons plongés dans le coma jusqu'à la mort, répondit-elle.

Il se figea. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là alors qu'elle pouvait vivre !

S'il jugeait ses paroles, alors lui aussi, ne pouvait rester là…

\- Je suis mort, dit-il. J'ai vu le mur tomber sur moi, j'ai senti la vie quitter mon corps.

\- C'est vrai et c'est faux, déclara-t-elle.

\- Désolé de te contredire, mais soit c'est vrai, soit c'est faux, ça ne peut pas être les deux !

\- C'est vrai, le mur de pierre est tombé sur toi, te tuant, c'est faux, tu n'es pas mort, précisa-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ton âme a quitté ton corps, te tuant, mais elle revenue, on ne sait pas pourquoi, expliqua-t-elle. Cependant, tu ne te réveilles pas car tu n'en as pas conscience. Tu dois trouver le chemin pour ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu seras mon guide, comprit Fred.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Ne complique pas les choses, murmura-t-elle. Je sais que tu veux rester, on est bien ici, mais ce n'est pas là qu'est ta…notre place, se reprit-elle.

\- Hermione, soupira-t-il. J'ai eu de la chance, mais ce n'est pas juste par rapport aux autres.

\- Je sais, mais nous savons tous qu'ils voudraient que tu vives. Ne gâche pas cette chance.

Il sentit une pression sur sa main, il la fixa, Hermione et lui étaient seuls, et elle n'était pas assez proche pour lui serrer la main.

\- C'est George, il est inconsolable, l'informa-t-elle.

George, son jumeau. Il ressentait cette pression.

\- Fred, ne soit pas stupide, chuchota Hermione.

\- Montre-moi, je déciderai, lui demanda-t-il.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle.

Ils se mirent en route, elle savait où elle allait, il se contentait de la suivre en réfléchissant.

Une forêt noire se dressait devant eux, un brouillard l'encerclait et les arbres étaient hauts. Le ciel s'était assombri.

\- Fais attention, le prévint Hermione. Cette forêt regorge d'âmes qui sont dans ton cas, mais qui sont mortes. Elles sont coincées ici pour l'éternité.

Il acquiesça.

Les deux sorciers pénétrèrent la forêt. Il frissonna tant l'atmosphère était froide et lugubre.

Il vit une femme aux cheveux noirs, à la peau pâle, son maquillage noir avait coulé, sa robe blanche était déchirée et tâchée de sang, c'était un fantôme.

\- Des vivants ! hurla-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers eux.

Hermione prit la main de Fred et la serra.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et fixa Fred.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer mon monde, susurra-t-elle.

Il recula, les deux amis coururent pour échapper à l'âme qui hurla, un cri hystérique qui déchirait l'air.

\- Plus vite ! le pressa-t-elle paniquée.

Il accéléra, jetant un regard derrière lui, des âmes flottaient vers eux, poussant des hurlements hystériques ou des gémissements de douleur.

Ils réussirent à sortir de la forêt et traversèrent un pont.

\- Nous sommes hors de danger, annonça-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- Si jamais je reste, commença-t-il.

\- Ca nous arrivera à tous les deux, termina-t-elle.

Il déglutit.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Nous serons avides d'âmes qui ont une chance, nous prendrons leurs forces pour apaiser la douleur qui reviendra.

\- Cette lueur, murmura-t-il.

Il fixait une douce mais puissante lumière blanche.

\- C'est le portail qui nous amènera là où est notre place, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Elle est belle.

Elle sourit.

\- Fred, avant qu'on revienne dans notre monde, je voulais te dire que je…je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en le fixant. C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté de venir te chercher, si tu refuses de revenir, alors je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Il était si surpris qu'il ne répondit pas. Elle, Hermione Granger, l'aimait.

\- H-Hermione, bégaya-t-il. J-je…c'est si…inattendu !

\- Je ne te demande pas de me dire oui ou non, je veux juste que tu le saches, déclara-t-elle.

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle, il caressa sa joue, elle frémit.

\- Je t'aime aussi Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

A ce moment-là, il sut.

Il sut qu'il était vivant et que sa place était derrière cette lumière, avec elle.

Ils se séparèrent.

\- Je rentre avec toi, sourit-il. Mais es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas pour me faire revenir ?!

\- Une âme ne peut pas mentir à son âme sœur, souffla Hermione. Seule une âme sœur peut aider une âme dans ton cas.

Il l'enlaça.

Elle répondit à l'étreinte.

Ils traversèrent la lumière main dans la main…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, une lumière l'aveugla et elle dut fermer les yeux, puis les rouvrir.

\- Hermione ! hurla une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de Ron.

\- Tais-toi Ronnie ! marmonna une seconde voix.

\- Fred ! s'écria George.

\- Salut tout le monde, sourit Fred.

Il s'assit et vit Hermione en faire autant.

Il se leva.

\- Mr Weasley ! Restez allongé ! s'écria l'infirmière.

Il l'ignora et se dirigea vers Hermione, s'assit au bord du lit, lui caressa la joue.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Fred fut certain, à ce moment-là, qu'il avait fait le bon choix.


End file.
